thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Venus and Mars
enlace |anterior = Band on the Run (1973) |posterior = Wings at the Speed of Sound (1976) |}} Venus and Mars es el sexto álbum en la carrera en solitario de Paul McCartney y el cuarto junto al grupo Wings tras la disolución de The Beatles. Editado tras Band on the Run, Venus and Mars continúa la línea de éxito de su antecesor y da un impulso a la carrera de Paul McCartney, permitiéndole iniciar una gira mundial de un año de duración. Historia Tras la grabación de Band on the Run junto a Linda McCartney y el guitarrista Denny Laine, Paul McCartney añadió a Jimmy McCulloch como guitarrista y a Geoff Britton como batería en la nueva formación de Wings. Tras escribir numeroso material para un nuevo álbum, McCartney decidió establecer Nueva Orleans como el nuevo escenario para la grabación del álbum, llegando a la ciudad en enero de 1975. Tan pronto como las sesiones de grabación comenzaron, el choque entre las personalidades de McCulloch y Britton se agravaron hasta tal punto que Britton, seis meses después, abandonó la formación, habiendo tocado únicamente en tres temas. Como reemplazo, McCartney introduciría a Joe English para terminar el álbum. A pesar de todo, las sesiones de grabación fueron productivas, no sólo llegando a finalizar el álbum, si no también grabando más material que acabaría convirtiéndose en caras B de singles: es el caso de "Lunch Box/Odd Sox" y "My Carnival". Así mismo, para dar una idea de continuidad en el álbum, tal y como ya había planeado en el álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band de The Beatles, McCartney decidió unir las canciones en la posterior mezcla. Precedido por el single "Listen to What the Man Said" en mayo de 1974, el álbum fue editado dos semanas después con buenas críticas musicales y activas ventas. El disco alcanzó el puesto #1 tanto en Estados Unidos como en el Reino Unido, vendiendo severos millones de copias aún cuando la reacción comercial no fue tan buena como había sucedido con Band on the Run un año antes. "Letting Go" y "Venus and Mars/Rock Show" fueron editados como singles, si bien su éxito fue menor: aunque el segundo alcanzó el Top 10 en Estados Unidos, en el Reino Unido no entró en las listas de éxitos. En Septiembre, Wings inició la gira Wings Over the World Tour que duraría un año y que llevaría al grupo al Reino Unido, Canadá, Australia y Estados Unidos. En 1993, Venus and Mars fue remasterizado y reeditado en formato CD como parte de The Paul McCartney Collection, con "Zoo Gang" (cara B del single "Band on the Run" en 1973), "Lunch Box/Odd Sox" (cara B del single "Coming Up" en 1980) y "My Carnival" (cara B del single "Spies Like Us" en 1985) como temas adiccionales. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones escritas por Paul McCartney, excepto donde se anota: # "Venus and Mars" - 1:20 # "Rock Show" - 5:31 # "Love in Song" - 3:04 # "You Gave Me the Answer" - 2:15 # "Magneto and Titanium Man" - 3:16 # "Letting Go" - 4:33 # "Venus and Mars (Reprise)" - 2:05 # "Spirits of Ancient Egypt" - 3:04 #* Cantada por Denny Laine # "Medicine Jar" (Jimmy McCulloch/Colin Allen) - 3:37 #* Cantada por Jimmy McCulloch # "Call Me Back Again" - 4:59 # "Listen to What the Man Said" - 4:01 # "Treat Her Gently/Lonely Old People" - 4:21 # "Crossroads Theme" (Tony Hatch) - 1:00 Personal * Paul McCartney: bajo, guitarras, teclados, piano y voz * Linda McCartney: teclados, percusión y coros * Denny Laine: guitarras, teclados y coros * Jimmy McCulloch: guitarras y coros * Joe English: batería y percusión * Geoff Britton: batería en los temas "Love in Song", "Letting Go" y "Medicine Jar" Otros músicos que participaron en la grabación y no integrantes del grupo son: * Keneth "Afro" Williams: conga * Dave Mason: guitarra * Tom Scott: saxofón * Allen Touissant: piano y teclados Listas de éxitos Álbum Single Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney